Anima ou la révélation
by Chronique des horreurs
Summary: Grey se rends compte petit à petit que Natsu n'est pas qu'une grosse brute sans cervelle mais qu'il a également un côté tendre et attentionné. Tout ça grâce à EdoNatsu...
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Ohayo guys ^^

Je vous présente ma première fan-fic, qui sera d'ailleurs Yaoï, sur l'univers de Fairy Tail. Il serait mieux pour vous, petits lecteurs derrière vos écrans, de connaître assez bien l'univers de Fairy tail. Mais si jamais des interrogations se posent, je peux répondre en mp sans aucuns sousaïe ;)

**Pairing : **Natsu x Gray.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, le génialisime auteur de Fairy Tail.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Corps en chaleur, atmosphère torride, êtres dénudés, sueur... tous ces mots conviennent à merveille pour décrire le tableau que formait les mages de Fairy tail, en cette après-midi d'été. Nous étions en plein mois de juillet et le soleil avait décidé de faire du zèle et dardait le pays de Fiore de toutes parts. Nos mages choisirent l'option sieste sous cette chaleur écrasante plutôt que de traverser la contrée à la recherche de petits bandits solitaires. Lucy s'inquiétait comme à son habitude me direz-vous, pour son loyer mais ne trouvait pas la force de se décoller littéralement de son transat.

Mirajane, au grand coeur, se forçait à puiser dans ses ressources pour permettre aux Fées de se ravitailler en boissons diverses et variées. Ces dit mages se prélassaient dans la piscine de la Guilde installée il y a peu, essayant de faire chuter un tant soit peu la température de leurs corps.

Grey avait trouvé une technique, grâce à ses pouvoirs, il rafraîchissait l'air ambiant. Vous savez Grey, ce beau mage de glace, je suis sûr que vous le connaissez. Il était assis en tailleur à même le sol, son corps ruisselant de sueur, encore plus déshabillé que d'habitude, si c'est possible. Il observait Natsu d'un oeil mauvais, car ce dernier ne ressentait pas la chaleur.

- Maudite allumette ! maugréa-t-il.

Natsu riait au nez de ses compagnons, gigotant sans cesse, épuisants les mages d'avantage. Même Erza ne prenait plus la peine de le ramener à l'ordre.

De toute façon Natsu se calma bien assez vite lorsque la météo changea du tout au tout.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'enlèvement

**Chapitre 2 : L'enlèvement.**

Le soleil sombra soudainement dans un océan d'épais nuages noirs. La température chuta brutalement faisant frissonner de froid et d'effroi ( super jeu de mot ^^) nos jeunes mages interloqués. Tous se levèrent d'un bond, reboostés par une forte dose d'adrénaline et observèrent le ciel avec méfiance. Les conditions climatiques avaient ainsi changées en seulement quelques secondes.

Les nuages se mirent à tourner autour d'un point situé pile au-dessus de la Guilde. Chacun savait maintenant ce qui allait suivre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; l'orage éclata sans crier gare, libérant la colère des Dieux. La bruine apportée par les vents violents se changea en une pluie cinglante, cette pluie dont les gouttes vous frappent plus fortes que les précédentes.

Puis aussi rapidement que l'orage arriva, il s'arrêta et pas seulement, le temps semblait s'être arrêter par la même occasion. Tout le monde retenait son souffle et le ciel se déchira littéralement faisant descendre sur Magnolia une colonne de lumière aux dimensions incommensurables. La gravité fit des siennes également, relâchant son étreinte; on pouvait observer de petits cailloux qui s'élevaient en direction des cieux.

Les membres de Fairy Tail savaient maintenant avec certitude de quoi est dut ces perturbations :

- Anima ! lâcha Wendy horrifiée.

Cette information fut suivi de près par un cri horrifié de Lucy et toute la guilde se tournèrent vers elle et le vit s'envoler dans les airs. Voici celui que l'Anima était venu chercher :

Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

- Natsu-nii!

Romeo fut le premier à réagir, il attrapa les quatre membres de son héros grâce à son feu violet, mais malheureusement cela ne suffit pas. Romeo s'éleva à la suite de Natsu, mais résistait et ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper son ami.

Happy vola à son secours et attrapa Natsu par la taille, mais même son High Speed ne changea en rien la montée du Dragon Slayer. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement le petit mage de feu fut contraint de lâcher Natsu, épuisé, et chuta d'une bonne trentaine de mètres. Il ne serait certainement plus de ce monde si Happy ne s'était pas résolu à lâcher son meilleur ami pour rattraper Roméo avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase au sol.

Les autres mages impuissants ne pouvait que regarder leur ami s'enfoncer dans l'étrange monde d'Edoras et espérer qu'il s'en sorte.

De petits tas de mousse, semblable à du savon, s'étaient formés près des empreintes de pas du mage aspiré. Quelques feuilles mortes flottaient de-ci de-là, souvenirs malheureux de cet évènement inattendu.

"Après tout, il s'en sort toujours, il ne faut pas trop s'en faire." pensa Gray " espérons juste qu'il revienne rapidement, il va finir par me manquer..."  
Gray fut lui-même étonné par ses propres pensées, il rougit intérieurement et semblait se battre contre lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été autant troublé par une des multiples mésaventures de son meilleur ennemi. Il se força à reprendre ses esprits, afin qu'aucun de ses camarades ne se rends compte de ses sentiments. Il se dirigea alors vers ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour Natsu, afin de les consoler.

Le ciel s'éclaircit à nouveau au-dessus de Magnolia, le soleil reprit sa place et la chaleur remontait lentement. Tout était redevenu comme avant, mais l'ambiance avait changé. Plus personne ne voulait se baigner et aucun ne se plaignait de la chaleur. Tout le monde rentra chez lui et espérait revoir très vite leur ami.

Bientôt, tout le village accourra vers la Guilde, afin de se renseigner sur les évènements mais personne n'avait envie de ressassé de mauvais souvenirs pour satisfaire la curiosité des villageois. Erza décida de rester seule pour s'occuper des citadins.

"Elle est toujours si forte, à garder son sang froid" fit remarqué Gray à son subconscient "Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète autant pour cette tête de flammes?".

Durant tout le trajet le ramenant chez lui, Gray ne cessait d'imaginer Natsu dans des scénarios dramatiques tous les uns pires que les autres. Il était persuadé que sans lui, le Dragon Slayer ne s'en sortirait pas.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'échange

**Chapitre 3 : L'échange.**

Gray arriva chez lui et trouva sa boîte aux lettres remplie de missives. Cela fait trois semaines que c'est tout les jours la même chose. Il reçoit des dizaines de courrier d'une admiratrice secrète, enfin secrète… La plupart du temps cette groupie se poste non loin de là et ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour se cacher. Il lui arrive même de glousser, au grand damne du mage de glace qui déteste ça. De plus son admiratrice n'est d'autre que Mary Hughes, une ancienne ennemie ancien membres de Zentopia ; qui avait presque, je dis bien presque, réussi à prendre le dessus dans un duel avec Mirajane. Gray ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé et le fait d'être harceler ne facilite pas vraiment les choses. Et puis maintenant il ne sait plus trop quoi penser de Natsu; alors rajouter une autre personne dans ses pensées ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment…

Mary se mettait toujours dans une colère noire et n'acceptait pas que son tendre amour ne lui répondait pas. Elle se mettait à imaginer des tas d'histoires avec Gray et d'autres femmes, ce qui ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage. Elle se mit alors en quête d'information et alla questionner le moindre petit fermier qu'elle croisait sur les relations de Gray, maltraitant, voir torturant ceux qui ne lui fournissait pas les réponses qu'elle attendait.

Les villageois en vinrent au point de déposer une quête à Fairy Tail pour débarrasser Magnolia de cette vermine. Mais Mary Hughes ne voulait pas causer d'ennui à son prince charmant de peur de le perdre définitivement et alla présenter de plates excuses aux citoyens et à la guilde pour son comportement intolérable. Elle n'arrêta pas les recherches pour autant, mais se fit plus discrète.

Et puis une nuit, alors qu'elle enquêtait, un vieil lui rappela la règle fondamentale de l'Anima.

Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais pour pouvoir recevoir quelque chose de l'Anima il faut en donner une autre en échange. Fairy Tail en avait déjà fait l'expérience avec Lisanna, mais semblait l'avoir complètement oublié avec Natsu. Pourtant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un est venu sur Heartland à la place du Dragon Slayer. Et ça Mary venait de le comprendre. Elle se mit donc en quête de l'être d'Edoras atterri sur Terre.

Elle voyagea de village en village à la recherche d'information sur une personne apparu il y à peu dans d'étrange conditions, mais elle revenait souvent bredouille de ses aventures.

Gray, quant à lui, était de plus en plus inquiet pour Natsu, à un tel point qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'aucune lettre d'admiration remplissait sa boite aux lettres. Son habituelle jovialité, laissa place à un teint morose. Ses compagnons comprenait son état et évitèrent de lui poser trop de question, car même si en dehors ils étaient meilleurs ennemis, au fond ils étaient de super amis.

De retour chez lui, complètement dépité après une journée éprouvante, il alla même jusqu'à pleurer la disparition de son ami, hurlant à tout va dans sa chambre qu'il voulait revoir Natsu au plus vite.

Mary Hughes avait tout entendu ce soir là et compris que son amour était impossible, car les sentiments de Gray envers Natsu étaient trop forts. Elle jura et se dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle revoyait cette enflure aux cheveux roses elle allait lui en faire de toutes les couleurs et Gray serait bien obligé de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Cette nuit là beaucoup de Magnoliens furent troublés dans leur sommeil par des douleurs étranges, la pauvre femme au coeur brisé avait besoin de se défouler et utilisait sa magie de possession sur les villageois, leurs faisant partager sa douleur.

* * *

Tandis qu'elle errait sans but autour de Blue Pegasus, elle entendit le mage spécialisé dans la Magie d'archive, Hibiki Lates, informer ses coéquipiers qu'un mage aux cheveux roses avait été aperçu aux alentours de Magnolia. Le sang de la mage manipulatrice ne fit qu'un tour et elle courut en direction de la ville où son pire ennemi avait été vu. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hibiki n'avait pas fini de parler, il précisa, alors que Mary-Hughes était déjà loin, que ce fameux mage usait des moyens de transport sans aucun soucis ; ce qui est tout simplement impossible pour Natsu.

Mary Hughes arriva tout de même à destination et tomba nez-à-nez avec le mage de feu, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que ce mystérieux mage n'était pas Natsu et elle découvrit peu de temps après qu'elle avait en face d'elle :

EdoNatsu.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Face-à-face

**Chapitre 4 : Face-à-Face**

Cette découverte ne fit en aucun cas descendre la haine qui rongeait Mary-Hughes, au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Elle même dese venger sur EdoNatsu qui n'avait absolument rien à voir dans tout ça, mais elle était convaincue qu'il était la cause de l'Anima, donc de ses problèmes. Et elle était déterminée à se venger et ça EdoNatsu l'avait bien compris mais n'osa rien faire. Vous savez il est tellement timide et réservé, que jamais il ne pourra élever la voix contre qui que ce soit, encore moins contre Mary-Hughes.

* * *

Fairy Tail reçu une information de la plus improbable de leurs amis de Blue Pegasus, disant qu'un mage en tout point identique à Natsu avait été aperçu aux alentours de Magnolia. Lorsque Gray l'appris, il se proposa immédiatement pour partir à sa recherche et ses camarades ne purent qu'accepter. Gray se mit donc en marche vers les portes de la ville et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver on était ce fameux mage. A peine s'était-il éloigné de la ville qu'il entendit des cris venant de la fôret.

"Ce son... Enfin je le retrouve!"

Gray était heureux d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son meilleur ami, mais la douleur qui se faisais ressentir dans ces cris le glaça le sang (pour un mage de glace... hum hum). Il courut le plus vite qu'il put vers la direction des cris et là il la reconnue. La fan hystérique tant redoutée en pleine séance de maltraitance envers EdoNatsu. A peine Gray eut-il poser les yeux sur la pauvre créature replié sur elle-même qu'il sut que ce n'était point le Natsu qu'il connaissait mais bien son sosie d'Edoras.

EdoNatsu ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à l'emprise de Mary-Hughes et de sa Baguette de Commandement qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps l'obligeant à s'auto-frapper.

- Mary Hughes arrête! cria Gray

Un temps déstabilisée, l'intéressée relâcha son emprise, permettant à EdoNatsu de se protéger derrière Gray. Mais Mary repris rapidement ses esprits et repris le contrôle de son prisonnier.

- Gray! Pourquoi aimer une personne telle que lui? Il est si faible, il n'a pas essayé de se défendre! lança Mary

- Cet homme n'est pas le Natsu que tu cherche, mais son double d'Edoras.

- Alors il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'intérêt à tes yeux.

Elle fit un léger mouvement du poignet, traçant un cercle avec sa Baguette et EdoNatsu se retrouva parcouru de part et d'autre de spasmes. Gray ne supportait pas cette vision, même si ce n'était pas son Natsu bien-aimé, il ne pouvait voir son image souffrir et décida de riposter.

- Freeze!

Gray gela Mary Hughes sur place, l'obligeant à relâcher EdoNatsu et la provoqua en duel singulier.

- Commande Magique !

Mary Hughes avait à nouveau pris le contrôle d'EdoNatsu. Elle essaya à maintes reprises de faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'une petite flammèche de la bouche de son prisonnier, mais rien ni fit. Elle ne savait pas que les êtres vivants sur Anima étaient totalement dépourvu de magie en eux.

- Ice Make Geyser !

Gray frappa des mains au sol et fit apparaître une colonne de glace sous les pieds de son adversaire la projetant dans les airs. Il était clair que Mary Hughes ne faisait pas le poids et elle le savait. Elle entrepris donc une autre stratégie, elle libéra EdoNatsu et avant qu'il ne le comprenne elle pris possession de Gray.

- Commande Magique !

L'index de sa baguette s'illumina et Gray se mit à se mouvoir.

- Ice Make Death Scythe !

Une faux se matérialisa dans les mains du mage de glace possédé. Le regard de Gray exprimait la colère et la frustration de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, de plus il savait que sa faux sera utilisé afin de mettre EdoNatsu hors d'état de nuire. Tiens en parlant d'EdoNatsu... Il avait profité du combat des deux mages pour s'enfuir enfin s'enfuir n'est pas vraiment le bon mot disons plutôt qu'il a pris de l'élan pour mieux revenir dans le combat. Car oui il n'était pas venu seul sur Heartland, il avait avec lui sa plus fidèle amie : sa voiture.

Un vrombissement se fit entendre dans les profondeurs de la forêt et EdoNatsu apparu dans son véhicule. Le surnom que les gens d'Edoras lui donne, Fireball, prends tout son sens lorsque l'on voit avec quelle rapidité et quelle précision il conduit ce quatre roues. EdoNatsu avait lui-même changé maintenant qu'il était entouré de tôle. Il n'était plus le frêle et timide EdoNatsu, il était devenu sûr de lui et prêt à en découdre avec Mary Hughes. Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération et roula droit vers son adversaire.

- Ice Make Bow !

Gray visa la voiture qui fonçait en direction de Mary qui le manipulait encore.

Le vacarme que faisait le bruit du moteur s'intensifia.

Gray tendit son arc et lâcha la corde. Des centaines de petits stalactites s'envolèrent alors vers ce véhicule vrombissant. Mais ne firent que rebondir sur le capot. EdoNatsu avait eu le temps d'enclencher le dispositif de défense anti-magie qu'il avait installé il y a peu. Les glaçons déviés par le capot retombait maintenant dans une pluie de glace, mais rien ne semblait arrête ce bolide dans sa course effrenée. Malheureusement pour notre chauffeur les roues de sa voiture se coupèrent sur les tranchants des glaçons, pourtant cela ne suffit pas. La distance séparant EdoNatsu et Mary n'était pas assez longue pour arrêter totalement le véhicule. EdoNatsu frappa Mary de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler à quelques mètres du lieu de l'impact.

- Ice Make Hammer !

EdoNatsu avait oublié que Gray était toujours possédé et Mary, lors de sa chute, avait ordonné à Gray d'écraser EdoNatsu avec son Marteau de Glace. Gray sauta devant EdoNatsu et leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête prêt à frapper son pauvre protéger, les yeux remplis de larme, montrant à quel point il était désolé d'avoir fait ça.

La Baguette de Commandement échappa de la main de sa détentrice lorsque celle-ci s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, et alla se planter aux pieds d'EdoNatsu, entre lui et Gray. Le mage de glace abaissa violemment son marteau, visant le crâne d'EdoNatsu et l'écrasa de toutes ses forces par terre. Du moins pas par terre directement, il écrasa la Baguette de Commandement qui se fendit en deux sous le choc. Gray n'était plus sous l'effet de la Baguette depuis qu'elle avait échapper à son possesseur et eut juste le réflexe de détourner la trajectoire de son marteau pour éviter une faute irréversible. Gray ramassa les deux bouts de la Baguette, bien décidé de les donner à Makarof, qui saurait sans aucun doutes quoi en faire. De son bras libre il aida EdoNatsu à se relever, il s'était écrouler de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le marteau s'écraser à ses pieds. Gray était épuisé et EdoNatsu l'avait remarqué, il avait usé d'une telle quantité de magie dans ce combat, qu'il ne pouvait être autrement. Edonatsu soutint donc son nouvel afin de le ramener chez lui, Gray avait tout juste assez de force pour marcher et ce n'était que le début de leurs mésaventures.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Premiers contacts

**Chapitre 5 : Premier contact**

Arrivés à destination, EdoNatsu remarqua que la porte était ouverte et entra avec précaution. Dans la chambre de Gray les attendait Wendy. Lorsqu'elle vit entrer la copie conforme de Natsu elle eu les larmes aux yeux, mais elle comprit que non au moment où EdoNatsu lui fit un signe de tête désolé. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle remarqua Gray sur son épaule à moitié inconscient.

- J'étais venu prendre de ses nouvelles et à première vue ça ne va pas très fort. expliqua Wendy. Que s'est-il passé ?

EdoNatsu lui raconta le combat entre Mary Hughes et Gray. Il ne parla pas pour autant de l'amour que Gray avait pour son double de Heartland. Mary Hughes lui avait expliqué lorsqu'ils s'étaient malencontreusement « rencontrés ». Wendy n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça et il n'était pas sûr que Gray ait été content que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne révèle ce secret.

Wendy proposa son aide afin de soigner les blessures de Gray mais elle demanda d'abord à EdoNatsu d'aller faire prendre un bain au blessé. Elle était elle-même trop pudique pour voir un homme nu et encore moins le laver.

EdoNatsu prit donc le chemin de la salle de bain. Il commença à enlever le peu de vêtement qui restait sur le corps du mage de glace, il était déjà torse nu, car, rappelons le, c'est ainsi qu'il se battait le mieux. EdoNatsu fit glisser le bermuda de Gray le long de ses jambes mais n'osa pas lui retirer son caleçon. Il ne voulait pas entrer d'avantage dans l'intimité de son sauveur qu'il respectait tant. Il le plongea alors dans le bain qui se rafraichit immédiatement au contact du mage de glace.

Durant le laps de temps dans lequel EdoNastu s'occupait de Gray, il avait tout le temps pour observer le corps de ce dernier. Il avait un corps « d'Homme » comme aurait put le définir Elfman, à faire pâlir de jalousie le plus beau mannequin de l'Univers.

Son corps était subtilement dessiné, ses muscles fins mais saillants. Le tatouage bleu de Fairy Tail sur son pectoral gauche était merveilleusement bien accordé avec le bleu de ses cheveux. Un pendentif en forme de croix ne quittait jamais son torse, c'était l'accessoire qui perfectionnait encore d'avantage ce corps d'ordinaire déjà divin. La totalité de son anatomie, du moins ce que pouvait voir EdoNatsu à ce moment, était dépourvu du moindre poil, Gray était à première vue imberbe. D'ailleurs parlons un peu de ce que ne pouvait voir EdoNatsu. Le caleçon, maintenant mouillé, que portait Gray laissait apparaître des formes on ne peut plus attirantes. Ses fesses, fermes et musclées, étaient parfaitement galbées par un boxer resserré à cause de l'eau du bain. Et l'avant formait un paquet assez fourni qui fit rougir EdoNatsu. Celui-ci faisait courir ses mains sur ce corps parfait, enlevant chaque impureté altérant cette parfaite perfection (on ne fera aucun commentaire là-dessus). Le contact de ses mains sur le corps du mage de glace le faisait frissonner, non seulement parce qu'il était froid, mais également car EdoNatsu ressentait une certaine attirance pour Gray depuis leur rencontre.

Un visage doux et reposé ornait ce corps froid qui semblait être sculpté dans le marbre par le plus doué des sculpteurs. On pourrait penser on le regardant ainsi que Gray s'était endormi dans son bain sous les massages d'EdoNatsu, mais non, de temps à autre Gray fronçait les sourcils. Bien qu'aucunes blessures apparentes n'étaient visibles Gray semblait souffrir, rappelant qu'il sortait d'un combat durant lequel il avait usé de toute son énergie. EdoNatsu acheva donc rapidement le ballet de ses mains, mais pris quand même le temps de vérifier trois fois si plus aucune particule de poussière avait élu domicile sur la moindre partie du corps de Gray. Il voulut retirer sa main de son torse mais Gray l'agrippa, l'empêchant de reculer d'avantage. Le mage de glace l'attira contre lui et EdoNatsu tomba à la renverse dans la baignoire et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec ce bel homme quasi-nu. Ils se regardèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains toujours jointes sur le torse de Gray. Leurs visage se rapprochèrent, la distance entre leurs lèvres diminuait dangereusement jusqu'à ce que

- Tout va bien EdoNatsu ?

Wendy voulait s'assurer innocemment si tout se déroulait sans soucis.

- …

- EdoNatsu ?

EdoNatsu eut du mal à se raccrocher à la réalité et mis du temps à remarquer que Wendy frappait à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Euh oui oui, j'ai fini. répondit EdoNatsu. Gray va mieux il s'est réveillé.

Remarquant qu'il était toujours sur Gray, dans une position assez embarrassante, il s'extirpa de la baignoire et se dirigea vers la porte. Gray sortit du bain à sa suite et attrapa EdoNatsu par le bras. Celui-ci se retourna et eu tout juste le temps de voir Gray le tirer vers lui et lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. EdoNatsu, surpris, mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de chaleur parcouru son corps de part en part et il lui rendit alors son baiser avec toute la tendresse possible et imaginable. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, réalisant à peine que le temps passait jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

- Ben je vois que ça va beaucoup mieux vous deux lança Wendy le sourire aux lèvres.

Edonatsu lâcha Gray avec empressement et rougit comme une tomate alors que Gray rendit son sourire à Wendy.

Après tout, elle s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre, elle avait un don pour voir ce genre de chose. De plus, on pouvait compter sur elle pour son silence, personne ne saura ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle de bain à moins qu'un des deux protagonistes ne veuillent révéler leur secret.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Recherches

**Chapitre 6 : Recherches.**

Le couple se rendit compte le lendemain matin, que le silence de Wendy n'était enfait pas si silencieux que ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Guilde afin d'éclaircir d'avantage l'affaire Anima, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux et tous les visages arboraient de grands sourires en coin. La nouvelle leur avaient rendu la joie de vivre, car, sans le crier publiquement, chaque fée avait parié sur l'existence d'une histoire entre Natsu et Gray, et les récents évènements avaient confirmé leur théorie.

EdoNatsu comprit assez rapidement que leur secret ne l'était plus tellement et le rouge lui monta aux joues quasi immédiatement. Il se décala légèrement derrière Gray, espérant passer inaperçu mais ce dernier ne fit qu'augmenter le mal être d'EdoNatsu en lui prenant la main et l'attirant à ces côtés.

Les deux hommes formaient un duo des plus étranges, EdoNatsu recroquevillé sur lui-même, enroulé autour du bras de Gray, qui lui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et paraissait aux anges. EdoNatsu commençait enfon à se sentir à l'aise en remarquant qu'aucuns de ses camarades ne leur lançaient des regards accusateurs ou pire.

Lisanna alla même jusqu'à demander un bisou des deux amoureux, mais Gray refusa voyant le teint d'EdoNatsu virait à nouveau vers le rouge écarlate. L'euphorie réapparue chacun retourna à ses occupations, sa paperasse ou ses quêtes. Sans se soucier plus que ça des faits et gestes de Gray et EdoNatsu, qui étaient partis s'installer à une table afin de boire un coup et profiter du répit que leur laisse Mary-Hughes.

Levy se joignit à eux quelques instants plus tard, réclamant leur aide.

- J'aurais besoin de vous pour mes recherches, enfin plutôt de toi EdoNatsu si possible.

EdoNatsu intrigué répondit par l'affirmative et attendit de plus amples informations.

- Désolé de ressasser tes souvenirs, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me décrire à peu près l'endroit où tu te trouvais lorsque l'Anima. J'essaye de trouver une relation entre lieu d'apparition et lieu de disparition. Avec les données que j'ai put récolter lors de notre aspiration à Edoras, si tu y apportes quelques informations supplémentaires je pourrais peut-être localiser le lieu d'apparition de Natsu à Edoras.

- A vrai dire Levy, ton toi d'Edoras venait de nous téléporter à cause d'une attaque de la Chasseuse de Fée. Je ne peux vraiment rien te dire sur l'endroit où nous avons atterrit, la téléportation est aléatoire et j'ai été aspiré avant d'avoir put observer les alentours expliqua EdoNatsu.

- Pas grave, merci quand même.

- De toute façon je ne pense pas que Natsu soit resté au même endroit depuis tout ce temps, il a dut partir à la recherche d'un moyen de revenir. Précisa Gray

- Tu as raison, je devrais réfléchir un peu plus aux hypothèses que je trouve, avant de tout de suite m'enflammer pour des queues de cerises. Admit Levy

- Ton travail est déjà merveilleux, dit EdoNatsu une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, continu comme ça et tu trouveras comment faire revenir Natsu.

_ Et me ramener chez moi pensa-t-il._

Levy repartit un peu gênée dans ses recherches et s'enferma dans sa montagne de livres.

Gray entreprit de faire visiter Magnolia de fonds en combles à EdoNatsu et les autres membres de la Guilde vaquaient toujours à leurs diverses occupations.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour les mages de Fairy Tail, toujours un pincement au cœur pour Natsu, mais la vie était redevenue tranquille sur Fiore.

Cette paix ne s'éternisa pas trop longtemps et les soucis ne tardèrent pas à remontrer le bout de leurs nez.


End file.
